My High School Life
by BEAUTIFLY101
Summary: CLICK ME! Have you clicked? Yes? Good. Sakura starts off at a completley new school and catches a certain Uchiha's attention. This story may contain a bitchy Karen. xD Pairings: SasuSaku,NaruHina, NejiTen ShikaIno
1. New Beginnings

**Hey! Okay, I know I'm already in the middle of writing "10 Ways To Get Tenten" (plus I haven't updated in a while!) but I just **_**have **_**to write a high school fic! So anyway, I'm not that great at describing but I'll try! The couples are:**

**SasuSaku****, ****NejiTen****, ****NaruHina**** and ****ShikaIno****. **

**Hope you enjoy! **

* * *

**Chapter 1: First Day at High School**

Beep…Beep…Beep…

"FUDGE YOU!!" Screamed an unusually pink-haired teenager, as she walloped the poor alarm clock, knocking over her bedside locker in the process.

She groggily stood up and ran a hand through her hair.

The alarm clock sweatdropped and thought "What did I ever do to _her?!_ She was the one who set me to wake her up at this time!"

A middle-aged women kicked down her bedroom door, wearing a startled expression, and yelling "SAKURA! ARE YOU OKAY?! WHAT HAPP-"

She looked at the alarm clock. "Sakura, again? Honestly, I thought something happened to you!"

Sakura rolled her eyes. "Okaasan, stop worrying,"

"Okay sweetie, but you better hurry…"

"Why?"

"Its 7:30," She said, smiling slightly.

Sakura's eyes widened and she screamed. She rushedinto the shower and blow dried her hair as she emerged.

She flung open the doors of her wardrobe.

"What to wear…" She wandered aloud.

'**Well, it is your first day of high school…wear something sexy!'**Her inner suggested, smirking.

_'Oh shut up, you!'_

She decided on a baby blue designer tank top that hugged her waist, black skinny jeans, and turquoise flip-flops with gold flowers engraved on them.

She left her waist-length hair trail down her back and looked in the mirror. She smiled. _Beautiful!_

She skipped downstairs, grabbed an apple and threw a handle of her school bag over shoulder. "Ja ne, Okaasan!"

"Bye Honey. Have a lovely day!" Her mother smiled warmly.

Sakura checked her watch. 7:50.

'**Fantastic Sakura. Absolutely fantastic. We have 10 minutes.' **

'_Didn't I already tell you to shut up?!'_

**'…'**

'_Exactly! Didn't think so!'_

Sakura raced in the direction of her school, to find students still walking in the doors. She sighed with relief.

* * *

"Hello. You must be…" A woman at the front desk beside the entrance with shoulder-length jet black hair scrunched up her eyes, thinking.

"Sakura Haruno" Sakura offered.

"Ah yes! The transfer, am I right?"

Sakura nodded.

"Welcome to Konoha High. I am Shizune the secretary. I believe Tsunade would like to see you," Shizune smiled and pointed in the direction of a door labelled: 'Tsunade's Office'

"Thank you," Sakura replied.

She walked over to the door and knocked.

"COME INNNNNNNN!" Screeched Tsunade.

Sakura, slightly taken aback, opened the door.

A woman with long blonde hair, tied in two pigtails, was sprawled on the ground, giggling for some unknown reason and was holding a bottle of sake in her hand.

"YOU MUST BEEEEE THE TRANSFER!" She sang happily.

"Er… yeah. Can I have my timetable please?"

"AH! AN IMPATIENT ONE I SEEEEEE!" Tsunade bellowed, while handing her a random timetable.

Sakura took the timetable and ran out of the room, leaving Tsunade giggling like school girl on the floor and muttering something like "Impatient…Stupid… Naruto… Sake… Puppies…"

"Okay, so my first class is… Homeroom with Kakashi-sensai," Sakura said, studying the timetable. "Room 154"

She walked to the said room and opened the door. Everyone seemed to be chatting among themselves, while a man with shiny gray hair was reading. Icha Icha Paradise.

'_Another pervert.'_ Sighed Inner Sakura.

She faked a cough.

The man looked up at her. "Oh! You're the transfer, Sakura Haruno, right? I'm Kakashi-Sensai. Intro -hold on a sec… NARUTO! STOP HITTING SASUKE!"

"But he's being a bastard," Came the reply.

"I DON'T CARE!"

Naruto muttered something under his breath.

"Where was I? Oh yes, introduce yourself please," He said loudly. Every head turned towards Sakura as she began.

"Hey! I'm Sakura Haruno. I'm 15 years old, I love fudge, I transferred from Suna and I hate perverts," She finished, eyeing Kakashi-Sensai.

He sweatdropped. "Okay then! Sakura, you will be sitting beside… Uzuamaki Naruto and Uchiha Sasuke.

She sat in between said boys.

The boy on her left had warm, bright, blue eyes. His hair was bright blonde and he wore a grin on his face. He was talking to himself. O.O''

As for the other boy, well… he was _hot!_ Black bangs slightly covered his beautiful onyx eyes. His skin was perfect; not too tanned, not too pale.

**O.M.G. **

_What now?_

**He's so sexy! Lets call him… Sexy-Boy!**

…_No. Just... no…_

'Sexy-Boy' was nodding head, with a bored expression, pretending to be listening to the peppy boy with blond hair.

"Hi!" The blonde-haired boy chirped happily, turning his attention from 'Sexy-Boy' to Sakura.

"Hi," Sakura smiled.

"My name's Naruto Uzumaki," He offered his hand.

"Sakura Haruno," She said, shaking his hand.

"You're new here, right?"

"Obviously," 'Sexy-Boy' muttered.

"Shut up Teme," Naruto glared.

"Hn," He replied.

Naruto huffed. "Sakura-chan, this is Sasuke Uchiha. Nearly every girl in the whole school loves him. I guess you do too, right?" He looked down in disappointment.

Sasuke looked over at Sakura, waiting for her answer.

"Nope! He's a dickhead!" She grinned.

O.W.N.E.D.

Naruto sweatdropped.

**Sasuke's POV**

**Dude. Did you **_**hear **_**t hat?!**

_Who the fudge are you?!_

**I'm you, silly!**

_Don't call me silly…_

**She's not falling for you like the others. And she's **_**hot.**_

_So what? It won't last long…_

**Wanna bet? All of your other fangirls started off as fangirls. None of them called you a dickhead!**

_Hn._

**Normal POV**

"Ha ha Teme! You just got OWNED!" Naruto laughed.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "Naruto?"

"Mhm?"

"Do you want me to tell Sakura about the time you wet your pants?"

Naruto blushed. "Shut up."

"That's what I thought," Sasuke smirked.

"Sasuke, did you get your hairstyle from a parrot?" Smiled Sakura.

"Shut it Pinky," Sasuke smirked again.

Sakura's smile faded.

…

…

…

"Don't. You. Ever. Say. That. Again."

Sasuke was about to retort, but was interrupted by Naruto.

"So, uh… Sakura! Do you want to hang out at lunch with the rest of us?"

"Us?"

"Yeah! There's me, Teme, Shikamaru, Neji, Ino, Tenten and Hinata," He blushed after saying the last girls name.

"I'd love to! Thank you," Sakura beamed. "You don't mind, _do _you Sasuke?" She smirked.

"Hn."

"Hn?"

"Hn."

"_Hn_?!"

Naruto's eye twitched. "Stop. Saying. Hn."

"Hey. Bitch. Stay away from my Sasuke-Kun, or deal with _me_," A girl had just declared to Sakura.

She was wearing a tight, violet tube-top and a mini-skirt (5cm long). Her hair was a horrible luminous red and she was very slim. Her top said 'I'm Hot. You're Not' Her high-heel boots reached just below her knees.

"Deal with _you?_ Oh puh-lease! Whats the worst you can do, _Bitch? _Get those men you slept with after me? Because lets face it: You. Are. A. Whore." A smile was plastered on Sakura's face as she replied.

The girl, who seemed taken aback, just huffed and walked back to her seat, swinging her hips as she did so.

"Who is that slut?" Sakura turned towards Naruto.

"That is probably Sasuke's biggest fangirl. Her name is Karen and she is a _whore_! If she sees anyone with Sasuke she lectures them about 'him being hers'. She hangs out with Lauren and Robyn. And they obey her and follow her every move." He answered.

She glanced over at Karen and saw Lauren and Robyn shooting her a dirty look.

"Sakura, I'd watch out if I were you," Naruto warned.

"Why? Its not as if I like Sasuke!"

Naruto and Sasuke sweatdropped.

"I know but you'd be surprised at what they can do…" Naruto's voice trailed off as if he was lost on thought.

Sakura followed his gaze towards a girl sitting up at the front with wide lavender eyes and dark blue hair. She was beautiful but she looked shy. The girl next to her had two buns and was laughing about something.

"Why is he looking at her?" Sakura asked Sasuke.

Sasuke smirked and shrugged.

Sakura stuck her tongue out at him. "You _do_ know! You just won't tell me!"

"Maybe."

_Ring. Ring. Ring. _The bell rang._ **(**_**A/N: That's what bells do, right? xD)**

"Sakura, whats your next class?" Naruto enquired.

"Er…" Sakura took her timetable out of her school bag. "Body & Health."

"Aww…I have English. What do you have Teme?"

"Hn. Body & Health."

Naruto's eyes sparkled. "The two of you can walk together! Bye!" He ran away.

Sasuke sighed. "Lets just go."

"Right! Lets go to maths!" Sakura said happily, turning around and walking left.

"Sakura, maths is this way," Sasuke said, pointing right.

"Right! I knew that!"

Sasuke shook his head. "Sure you did," He muttered.

* * *

**After Body & Health**

"You know, you didn't have to yell at the teacher like that," Sasuke pointed out as he and Sakura walked out maths.

"Yes I did! He was a _perv_," Said Sakura.

"That's why we call him Pervy-Sage instead of Jiraiya-Sensai. But no-one stands up and screams, loud enough for my aunt in Paris to hear, "STOP STARING AT ME YOU PERVERT!"," Sasuke smirked.

"Whatever. What class do you have now?"

"Lunch."

"Oh, right!"

"Come on, I'll show you wear we sit," Sasuke said, rolling his eyes and leading Sakura to a table. She immediately spotted Naruto waving to her, and smiled back.

She sat beside Naruto and the shy girl from her Homeroom earlier.

Naruto was the first to speak (shout) "Okay guys! This is Sakura and she-" He was cut short.

"Oh! You're that new girl from Suna aren't you? We're all in your Homeroom. My name is Ino Yamanaka. Nice to meet you!"

Ino had long blonde hair, tied in a ponytail. She had wide blue eyes. Her outfit consisted of a baby blue tank top with pink stars, a pink skirt that reached above her knees and black pumps.

"INO! STOP INTERRUPTING ME!" Screamed Naruto.

"MAKE ME YOU DENSE BASTARD!" She screamed back.

"GUYS! SHUT UP!" A new voice entered. It was the girl with the two buns. "Sorry about that Sakura! I'm Tenten…" She paused. "Guys? Whats my second name?"

Everyone stopped to think.

O.O

"Well, anyway! I'm Tenten, and I love sports! So do you like Sasuke or something? Because you really-" She paused again. "I wasn't supposed to say that… was I?"

Sasuke and Sakura glared at her and shook their heads.

"Nice to meet you!" She laughed nervously, trying to change the subject.

"You too!" Smiled Sakura.

Tenten's brunette bangs were in two buns. Her eyes were a chocolate colour. She was wearing a white hoodie with purple stripes going down the sleeves, black cords and white and pink trainers.

"NEXT!" Yelled Naruto.

"I-I'm Hinata Hyuuga. I li-like r-reading a-and listening to m-music. I hope that we'll be great friends, Sakura," She said warmly.

"I'm sure we will be, Hinata," Sakura beamed.

Hinata's hair reached above her shoulders. It was dark blue. Her eyes were wide and lavender-coloured. She was wearing a furry, light brown jacket, blue jeans and pink and blue trainer shoes.

Sakura suddenly realised that Hinata was the girl that Naruto had been watching earlier that day. She inwardly smirked.

The boy beside her spoke up. "I'm Neji Hyuuga. I'm Hinata's cousin. And… that's it,"

"Talk about being cold," Sakura muttered under her breath.

"What?"

"Nothing!" She grinned.

Neji had wide, lavender eyes, just like Hinata, and had long black hair tied at the end.

"I'm Shikamaru Nara. Most things are troublesome. I like watching clouds," He yawned.

Sakura sweatdropped. "Okay then!"

Shikamaru looked extremely lazy and hair was in a spiky ponytail.

"No need to introduce me or Teme!" Naruto laughed.

Nobody else laughed. Naruto's face grew serious. "That was funny. Laugh."

Everyone glanced at each other and started saying "Hah. Hah."

"Sakura, we saw how you dealt with Karen earlier! Pure genius!" Ino complimented.

"Yeah! She's a bitch!" Tenten grinned.

"I-I a-agree with th-them," Hinata said softly.

Sakura blushed. "It was nothing! Really!"

Ino smiled. "Sakura, this Friday Hinata's having a sleepover at her house and-"

"I-I am?" Hinata asked quietly.

"She is?!" Neji demanded angrily.

Ino grinned sheepishly. "Well… now she is! So anyway! Me and Tenten are going too and it would be awesome if you could come too,"

"I'd love to come!" Sakura replied.

"Fantastic," Sasuke smirked sarcastically.

"No-one said you could come Sasuke," Sakura smirked back.

"Well, I'm saying he's allowed come now," Neji interrupted. "After all, its my house too. Dobe and Shikamaru can come aswell."

"NOOOOO! WHY NARUTO?! WHY?!" Ino wailed as Tenten patted her back.

The 'Get The Hell To Class, Lunch Is Over' bell rang.

"Alright, its settled. In four days, we all stay over in Hinata's house," Naruto announced happily.

Neji coughed.

"Oh, and Neji's house too!" He added.

They all made their way back to their classes.

* * *

**After School**

Sakura swung her bag over her shoulders and walked out the school gates, to notice that Sasuke was behind her.

"Hey Loser," She grinned.

"Pinky," He smirked.

They began walking.

"I shall choose to ignore the previous comment said in this conversation."

"Don't talk big words, Pinky. You fail at doing so."

"So anyway! Where do you live?"

"What, are you stalking me now?"

"Oh ha-ha. It was a friendly question!"

"Okay, stalker. I live here," He said, pointing towards a huge house on their left.

"No way! I live five houses down from you!"

"Stalker," He muttered.

"You're a comical genius," She said sarcastically. "See you tomorrow!"

"Hn."

* * *

Sakura opened the door to her house. Her mother came rushing to her. "You're back! How was it Sweetie?! Did you make any friends?"

"Okaasan! Okaasan! It was… really great actually! And I made lots of friends too!"

"That's great Saki! Dinner will be ready in about an hour or so, okay?"

"Thanks Okaasan. I'll be in my room,"

* * *

**Wow! That was pretty long! Hope you liked it!! I know, I know! They're warming up to each other pretty fast, and it just so happens that he lives near her, but I promise they're not going to go out for a whil yet ;)**

**As I said, it _is _my first high school story so its not great, but I tried!**

**If you've any suggestions or ideas feel free to share them with me!**

**Thanks for reading! Now. I must catch a damn munchlax.**

**Don't forget to review D**

**BEAUTIFLY101**


	2. Secrets & Notes

**Yosh! I'm back! Updates wil be a LOT faster now because I'm FINALLY on my Summer holidays! Woot woot! I am SO sorry I haven't updated in about 6 months! Or about that! ^.^''**

**Thanks to all who reviewed! I love you ^_^ Not in a gay way though. Cause that would just be… gay.**

**Yeah. So anyway, these are the thanks:**

**(Who can appear and disappear! It's so cool!)**

**-XXSilverCherryBlossomXx**

**-Karin14**

**-Kaleni of the sand**

**You all rule^^**

**Yeah. So here's the second chapter. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

_**Chapter 2: Secrets & Notes**_

"WHAT?! YOU'RE JOKING, RIGHT?!" Sakura heard as she walked through the school doors. She sighed, with one thought in mind: _Ino_.

She followed the scream, which led to her locker. Ino was standing there, frozen and mouth wide open, staring at Tenten who was waving her hand in front of Ino's face repeatedly.

"Ino? Heeeeellllloooo? You in there?"

Sakura ran over to them. "Whats going on?"

Tenten beamed. "Hey Sakura! Ino just heard that Karen's bitchy friend Ami is moving to the school and-"

"WHAT?!"

Tenten winced. "Stop that!"

Ino, who had snapped back into reality, nodded proudly. "She's slowly turning into another me,"

Tenten slapped her hand against her forehead and shook her head.

"I can't believe it! One bitch is enough!" Sakura ran a hand through her hair.

"I hope you're not talking about me," A voice said sweetly. They spun around to see Karen standing there looking innocent. Robyn and Lauren stood at either side of her.

"Bitch, please!" Ino snorted.

Karen glared at her. "Says the boar." Her eyes flicked over to Tenten. "You're… not exactly a girl. You play every gay sport in the school, you dress like a boy and have you _ever _gone out with a boy?"

Tenten glowered angrily. "And you." Karen looked at Sakura. "I don't even know where to begin. Pink hair, no fashion sense, huge forehead, flat-"

Sakura punched her fiercely in the face. "Don't you _dare _insult me and my friends, whore."

Ino and Tenten started giggling.

Karen glared daggers at Sakura, holding a hand up to her jaw, and managed to mutter, "Where's that shy bitch?"

"Right; That's it!" Tenten ran at Karen, only to be pulled back by Ino. "Tenten! As much as I'd love to watch you kick the shit out of her, we'll just get into more trouble."

Tenten straightened up and shot a disgusted look Karen. "You better watch it," Karen rolled her eyes and walked off, Robyn and Lauren fussing over her broken jaw.

Ino sighed heavily. "I hate her so much,"

"I know. Me too. Where _is _Hinata anyway?"

Ino giggled. "Maybe Naruto will know" Tenten and Ino shared a grin as Sakura looked from one girl to the other. "Am I missing something here?"

"All will be revealed at Hinata's sleepover," Tenten winked. "Anyway, where's Naruto?"

"I'm sure we'll _hear _him before we see him," Ino tutted. Sakura laughed. "Honestley, Ino. I don't get why you hate him so much! He's so friendly and caring. Sure, sometimes he doesn't think before speaking, bu-"

"THERE'S INO-PIG AND SAKURA AND TENTEN!!" Rang through the halls, the noise of feet scurrying followed after. Ino raised an eyebrow "What was that about only _sometimes_ not thinking before speaking, Sakura?"

Sakura and Tenten sweatdropped as Naruto and Hinata ran over to them. Ino nodded briefly at Naruto and grinned widely at Hinata. "There you are! You just missed Karen and her robots. They were here a few minutes ago making complete idiots out of themselves."

Tenten waved at Naruto, who grinned in reply, and put her arm around Hinata's shoulder. "Where were you? Seriously! What happened?"

"Hey Naruto," Sakura smiled. "Hey Sakura," He said, eyes bright. "Hinata! We missed you and your… shyness!"

Hinata chuckled. "Girls, I'm only like 10 minutes late!"

Ino's jaw dropped. Tenten's mouth made a wide 'O' shape. Sakura's mouth almost touched the ground, while her eyebrows were raised so high up my forehead, she felt like there was almost no room for them. Time seemed to stop in those brief seconds while they pondered on both what they had just heard, and what was apparent before their eyes.

Hinata blushed. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"You." Ino started

"Didn't," Continued Tenten

"Blush," Sakura finished.

Hinata shrugged. "Its nothing, really."

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN NOTHING?! YOU'RE HOLDING HANDS WITH NARUTO UZAMAKI!" Ino screamed

Students stopped to stare. Others fled, fearing their safety from the petrifying blonde. And some spread the news that was just bellowed to the world, to those who had just arrived.

Instead of glaring at Ino as usual, Tenten just continued gawking at Hinata and Naruto holding hands. Sakura blinked. "Wow…"

Hinata winced, while Naruto smiled proudly. "That's right! We're officially going out now. That's why we were late, we were outside mak-"

Hinata clapped a hand over Naruto's mouth and looked hopefully at her friends. Sakura beamed. "I'm so happy for you guys! I never knew you two liked each other though."

Tenten nodded happily. "I agree! Well at least about the 'being happy' part. It was so obvious you two L-O-V-E-D each other." She spelt out 'loved' with glee.

Ino was frozen. "B-b-but …y-you…N-N-Naruto…" Tenten snorted. "Now look who has the stuttering problem!"

Hinata flashed a grateful smile to Sakura and Tenten, and glanced back at Ino. "Well I suppose I'm more confident now that…" She trailed off, raising both her and Naruto's intertwined hands slightly, as to finish her sentence.

He grinned. "Me too!" Tenten grunted. "Naruto, I don't think its _possible _for your confidence to raise any higher." He grinned sheepishly in response.

"Have you told Neji yet?" Sakura asked.

Naruto and Hinata looked at each other before Naruto answered "Well…we predicted how he would react and decided it best not to tell him yet. So can you guys keep it secret?"

They were both focusing this request on Tenten, looking at her eagerly through beady eyes. Sakura followed their gaze. "What!? Why are you three looking at me?"

Hinata hesistated, making sure she was phrasing everything correctly, as to not offend her. "We know you and Neji are…close. But it would benefit everyone if you didn't tell him…"

Tenten nodded. "Of course I won't. Just because we were friends from when we were little, doesn't mean I tell him _everything_."

Hinata raised a brow while Naruto and Sakura were enjoying the conversation. "Tenten, you told Neji about you getting your first bra an hour afterwards!! And when did I find out? 2 YEARS LATER!!"

Tenten laughed nervously. "I-it was accidental…I had to tell someone!"

Hinata continued "And what about when you got your period? You told dear Neji before you told your own fudging mother!"

"H-he was…uh… he was home at the time. I was too nervous to tell Mother Tenten." She said anxiously.

"Well apparently, Mother Tenten wasn't as trustworthy as a hormonal, teenage boy."

"…So did you do the Maths homework?" Tenten said.

Hinata ignored her. "Look, the point is I don't want Neji finding out about this until he can…handle it."

"You're right. We don't want Naruto ending up in hospital now, do we?" She grinned evilly

Sakura waved a hand vertically across Ino's face. "Heeeellllooooo!"

Ino stayed rigid.

"Whats wrong with her?" A familiar voice asked. Everyone looked up to see Sasuke standing there, confused and annoyed.

"She just found out that N-" Hinata shook her head violently behind Sasuke's back at Sakura.

"Yes?" Sasuke pushed

"Uh…that noodles aren't being sold in the cafeteria anymore…" Sakura finished proudly while Naruto opened his mouth widely and mouthed furiously 'WHAT?! NO NOODLES?!' Hinata whispered something quick in his ear and he smiled, finally understanding.

Sasuke nodded slowly. "Uh…ok. I wasn't even sure Ino _liked _noodles."

"SHE DOES! SHE LOVES THEM WITH A PASSION!" Tenten screamed out of absolutely nowhere. Sakura and Sasuke covered their ears, while Naruto and Hinata were giggling childishly about something. Sasuke whirled around, hearing the noise, and the couple twisted out of each others grip and both smiled innocently.

Sasuke just shook his head. "Anyway, why are you all just standing here? I arrived pretty late so shouldn't the bell have r-"

He was interrupted as the angelic-sounding bell reminded everyone of their limited morning time. Sakura sighed. "Alright guys, I'll see you later I guess."

Ino, who looked incredibly similar to a Zombie who hadn't slept in days, didn't respond and Tenten said quickly, "Wait, Sak. What class are you in?"

Sakura pulled her timetable out of her black, diamond-imprinted skinny jeans pockets and studied it before answering "Umm…I'm in History."

Sasuke grunted. "Same here."

Tenten beamed. "Great! That's a base-class subject so we're all in your class then."

Sakura and Tenten dragged Ino by the arm, while Sasuke trailed after them, leaving Hinata and Naruto at the back to…er…talk(!)

* * *

They arrived to their History class and took their seats, excluding Sakura who approached the teacher to enquire about her seating arrangements. She glance down at the class. She was filled with delight as she realised she already knew most of the students.

The very back row consisted of: Ino –with the same look on her face, as she stared at Hinata and Naruto in horror, Tenten, free seat, Hinata. A boy with dark blue hair that I hadn't seen yet, Karen, Robyn and Lauren occupied the right side of the classroom, while on the left, right beside Ino but going upwards was: Sasuke, Neji, Shikamaru and Naruto –who had been grinning at a blushing Hinata for the past 5 minutes.

Sakura cleared her throat. "Umm…excuse me…"

The teacher glanced up at her. "Yes?"

"I'm new here and its my second-" She was cut short.

"Oh yes! Your second day here. You're Sakura Haruno, yes?" Sakura nodded. "Great! Well you can take your seat between Tenten and Hinata Hyuuga at the back. Girls, please raise your hands."

"She knows us already, sir." Tenten piped up happily. Sakura laughed inwardly; that's just like Tenten.

The teacher, who had deep green eyes and dark brown hair tied up in a ponytail, simply nodded and smiled at Tenten's comment. "Great to know you're the interactive kind then, Sakura. My name is Iruka Sensai."

Sakura hurried down to Zombie, Tenten and Hinata, who (apart from Ino) greeted her warmly. "So what's Iruka Sensai like?"

Tenten's face lit up. "He's awesome! Seriously. He's the reason I love history," She made a heart shape with both of her index fingers and her thumbs, and placed it near her heart.

Sasuke glanced over at Tenten and Sakura, to see Tenten's heart shape and he then saw Naruto and Hinata gazing at each other. He shook his head in disbelief, and scrawled something on a piece of paper.

Sakura had been concentrating on sorting out her pencils in alphabetical order (?!) when Tenten tapped her lightly on the shoulder. "Mhm?" She whirled her head around, facing Tenten. "Sasuke wanted me to give this to you," She whispered, handing Sakura a slip of paper. Sakura shrugged and opened it, while Tenten returned to attempting to make Ino life-like again.

It read: _What's going on between Hinata & Naruto? They're been looking google-eyed at each other for the past 20 minutes…_

Sakura looked at Hinata, who was giggling at Naruto, and laughed. She replied back: _Who, Hinata & Naruto? Pssh! As if! You're just exaggerating. And anyway, friends can stare at each other, right? What's wrong? Is poor little Sasuke fearing for his buddy Naruto?_

She handed it to Tenten, who passed it back to Sasuke, and laughed watching his reaction. Moments later, she received the same paper saying: _You know something. And I'll find out. Hn. We're not 'buddies'. We're friends. I'm richer than you byotch! And I don't fear anything…_

She smiled, and wrote down: _I know everything! What does 'hn' mean anyway? Hey! Watch your language young man. Yeah right… There's no such thing as having no fear. What if you were trapped in a fire?_

They exchanged rapidly (thanks to Tenten!) and seconds later she was reading his thoughts on her response: _'Hn' can mean anything I want it to mean. Young man? I'm older than you! I would: Stop, Drop and Roll. That's what we learned in little school!_

She stifled her laughter while reading 'That's what we learned in little school', and scribbled down: _'Hn' is just a sound. It can't mean anything. Really then? When's your birthday? Mine is in March next year. In your face! What if you were tied to a poll? Then you couldn't 'Roll'!_

She watched him smirk as he read her reply and wrote down: _It can mean __anything__. Mine is December this year so in YOUR face. I would bite the ropes open. What were you doing before I sent you this? You looked…thoughtful._

She sniggered and retorted: _Who suggested that they were ropes? They were metal. All metal! I was sorting my pencils alphebetically. And what do you mean 'Hn can mean anything'?!_

She handed it to Tenten, who sighed and automatically passed it to Sasuke. She watched him read it. He smirked and shook his head, then looked bewildered. '_Alphabetically?!'_ He mouthed. He put down his pen to counter with what I had written, when Ino jumped out of her seat and shrieked accusingly at Hinata,"YOU'RE GOING OUT WITH NARUTO?!" She pointed to a blushing Hinata, who winced and looked slowly in Neji's direction.

* * *

**Cliffy! I hope… :P As I said before, I'm SO sorry about the extremley late update! But school is over now! Soccer and basketball are finished for the Summer and practicing my flute and fiddly will only take about 30 mins a day! So no worries there!**

**All I have to do is hang out with my friends and get a new fudging laptop!**

**Anywho! Review please! If you do, I will reward with…er… interactive cups? I don't know =( I was staring at a cup for the past 10 minutes! So anyway! Please review and thank you much for reading!**

**~Beautifly101~**


End file.
